In the related art, there is a known videoconference system capable of being simultaneously connected to partner devices of a plurality of sites so as to hold a videoconference (for example, PTL 1). The videoconference system decodes data transmitted from respective partner devices for each partner device, synthesizes video data each time decoding is completed, and displays the synthesized video data.